


Brace Yourself

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Dhawan!Master, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Spanking, Top Thirteenth Doctor, kinda darkish!13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: The Doctor gets a hold of The Master, just saving him from a death particle explosion, and gives him some much needed attention. Whether this isexactlythe kind of attention he wanted to get, is a different question.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic about Dhawan!Master getting spanked since the beginning of the series. I love him, he's great, charismatic, energetic, funny and such a brat. He even Said he was doing the bad things to get the Doctor's attention! I needed to have Thirteen taking him in hand, I Needed it 😫 So here they are after the Timeless Children, Thirteen gives him All the attention he needs.
> 
> There is a brief mention of a "corporal punishment facility" which wasn't my idea, but the idea of some people that I'm in a discord server with!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, if you do, leaving comments is really appreciated!💜💜💜💜

The Doctor had escaped just as the death particle on Gallifrey had gone off. She was alive, but surely there was no way any of the Cybermasters or the Master had survived, or wasn’t there? 

The Master himself probably thought he would die, maybe he even wished for it, as he seemed so bold in provoking her to activate the bomb, but that didn’t matter. If the Doctor hadn’t had the possession of a TARDIS, a brilliant plan and a load of luck with pulling it off, he  _ would _ be dead, but instead, he was very much alive, right in front of her on the ground, in the TARDIS. 

The Master whipped his head around a few times, then stared up at her. He narrowed his eyes, slightly turning his head to the side, 

“What is this?”

“You’re not dead!” She welcomed his arrival. Her arms were crossed as she leaned toward him, her expression was something like a grin, her eyes shining with barely contained anger.

He scoffed, still on the floor, propped up on his elbows.

“I can see that,” he looked around himself again, there was something like disgust in his voice.

He rolled his eyes with a huff, now pushing himself up further to a sitting position, his arms behind him.

“Ugh, what do you want from me, couldn’t you just let me die? Seriously, what is this? Or, oh… wait, you were too fond of me to let me die, weren’t you? Ah yes, of course, you’re too  _ kind _ to allow that, that was always one of your greatest weaknesses. How could I think that you would ever really let me die? Well, I wasn’t  _ too _ shocked that you didn’t have the courage to detonate the bomb yourself and allowed someone else to do the dirty work for you. But, hey, you got to keep the blood off your hands and still got me back, isn’t that just  _ fantastic _ ,” he put emphasis on the last word, some spit flying from his mouth as he articulated it, the manic grin returning to his face as he kept babbling. Now he looked up at her with something like challenge glistening in his eyes, but didn’t get up yet, allowing her to tower over him for a bit more.

Now she rolled her eyes, it had been only a few moments away from him, but enough to make her appreciate how blissful they were, when she didn’t have to deal with just how  _ irritating _ he was, with his endless blabbering and all. Even now, so smug, trying to find any possible way to insult or aggravate her. But seeing how that backfires on him will only be oh so sweeter once she reveals her plans to him.

She walked over to the console, pressed a few buttons and pulled the lever, putting a hand on her hip and turning around to watch his reaction.

“Ohh, are we going on an adventure? Exciting!”

“Shouldn’t you be more nervous?”

“About what, Doctor? Do I think you’re going to leave me somewhere to be devoured by murderous beasts or chuck me in some pit of lava? You won’t kill me, even if I ask. You ruined my genius plan and now have me as a hostage, what more do I have to lose really?”

She smirked bitterly to herself.

“Alright, if that’s what you think,” she walked up to him and started speaking in a slow and deliberate tone, “We are on a forest planet, nothing here but an endless forest, no civilizations, no technology, no nothing, but trees. Trees are brilliant, they have roots and leaves and twigs.  _ You’re _ going to go out there and pick a nice switch to bring back here, two switches in fact, understood?” she leaned down and took one of his hands to press a compact laser cutter, that she knew could not be practically utilized as a weapon, not that it wasn’t programmed to not work for violent intentions anyway, into his palm.

He looked at the object then at her. He wasn’t sure he liked the malicious smile she was giving him.  _ Pick a switch _ . Did- did she mean? Well, there had been previous instances and with the way she was looking at him now, he could tell she had unpleasant intentions. Still, he wasn’t willing to go along with this act.

As he kept sitting on the floor, seemingly without any intent to move, the Doctor decided that establishing her authority, reminding him just how he was very much at her mercy now, was in order.

“I suggest you get a shift on, remember, I have every right to take you to a prison right now instead, perhaps a prison like the corporal punishment facility. Remember, I took you there once, I would do it again. That time it was only a week, but I could leave you for much longer, maybe even forever, you would have rightfully earned it. So, if you’re finding this instruction too difficult, I can always just leave this planet and we can go straight to there, is that what you want?”

His eyes widened at the mention of the facility. Yes, the Doctor had taken him there once before, it was  _ horrible _ . Similar to a regular prison, but with a heavy practise of corporal punishment, namely, spanking. He winced recalling not being able to sit, except for when they forced him, the whole time he was there and a good while afterwards. Spanking is clearly what she intended to do to him now, but, one spanking versus countless spankings in that wretched prison, yes, he had to pick the first option. 

The Doctor was glad to see his confidence faltering and noted the wince, clearly the experience had made an impression on him last time.

“Ok, ok!” he put his hands up, then scrambled to get on his feet. There was clear misery on his face, “but… do I have to, retrieve those things, myself?”

“Yes, pick a couple that are fitting for this usage and clean them as well, trust me, better not to test my patience right now. Well, don’t waste time, we don’t have all day!” She turned him towards the door and nudged him forward, “And remember, I said there is nothing on that planet, and you are without transportation, so running away would only make you stranded. Not that you can run, because I  _ will _ find you if you try and take you to the facility.”

“Alright, alright you already said that!” he groaned irritably. Taking another look back at her, he pushed open the door of the TARDIS and stepped outside. 

~~

Yes, she had been right, it was just an endless forest all around him. He felt so silly and defeated for having allowed himself to end up in this situation. Well, what did he allow, he had no choice. Now here he was, a fully grown Time Lord, sent out to cut a switch to get thrashed with, what could be more humiliating. 

He was almost getting lost in his sulking, but realized he couldn’t take too long. He dragged himself over to a tree with branches low enough to reach and took a look at them. It took a lot of willpower to make himself grab one and even more willpower to actually cut it off from the tree. He examined it, it was kind of short… would she approve of it? He wavered, before throwing it away in anger, disgusted by the fact that he's debating on what kind of stick to hand to the  _ Doctor _ to beat him with. He was that close to storming off into the forest, but took several deep breaths to calm down and keep it together. 

_ What even was a fitting switch?! _ He helplessly stared up into the tree, trying to figure out how to pick something that she wouldn’t deem as unfitting and that wouldn’t be too harsh to endure. Thinner switches were supposed to be more painful, right? The thicker ones are less painful then? But they look unpleasant… Ugh, they all look unpleasant anyway! He was getting frustrated with the inability to decide, but could you blame him, he did have a reason to be stressed. 

Finally, albeit extremely reluctantly, he reached for a twig and cut it down, then, after a bit of looking around, another that looked similar. Why did she need two anyway? Maybe to pick which is best, he scowled at the thought. They didn’t seem too thin or thick, and were about a yard long, she would probably accept them, he just hoped he hadn’t sabotaged himself with the choice. Per the instructions, he had to clean them too, which wasn’t making him feel any better. With a sigh, he brushed off the leaves, leaving the switches smooth, easy to swish through the air with no resistance. Freshly cut switches were flexible, perfect to be used as whips, he stared at them holding them in his hand for a moment longer before scoffing and gathering up the courage to return to the Tardis.

~~

He didn’t realize that this had been taking up over 10 minutes already, and the Doctor  _ would _ have threatened him to hurry up, if she wasn’t watching the whole thing from inside. The TARDIS had a camera outside and the live feed was transmitted on a monitor, there was no way she would just let him out unattended, despite having no chances at getting off the planet, she didn’t doubt his recklessness to actually try to run. Plus, the spectacle was amusing. Of course she was fuming and couldn’t wait to finally get back at him for all the problems he caused, but watching him struggle yet comply with obeying her order, was entertaining enough that she didn’t want to cut it short.

“That took you a while.”

He closed the door behind him and stood in the TARDIS entrance, glaring at her.

She walked to stand in front of him, raising her eyebrows in a painfully smug expression that he couldn’t stand to look at. He lingered a bit longer than necessary, before averting his eyes in shame and wordlessly holding out the switch and cutter tool. She took them, pocketing the cutter tool, and examining the switches a bit before stepping back and swishing one through the air right in front of him.

He hated that this made his hearts beat faster and maybe made him jump a  _ bit _ .

“Come, go over there,” the Doctor pointed to a desk with a clean surface that had a railing right in front of it.

He cast a dark glance at her and dragged himself over to where she had directed him. As hard as it was for him to take it in, he  _ had _ to accept that there was nothing he could do anymore to stop this.

He stood in front of the desk, arms crossed on his chest, staring down at it. It wasn’t hard for him to guess what her next orders would be.

“Bare yourself and bend over the table.”

He did his best to steel himself, and slowly brought up his hands to undo his trousers. He allowed them to slide down his thighs and leaned over the table, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Do you not understand the word “bare”?”, she cocked an eyebrow. She would say that she’s surprised that he’s still fucking around despite knowing what’s coming to him, but he wasn’t exactly known for being sensible.

He clenched his hands into fists then straightened back up,  _ of course he wouldn’t get away with it _ . He would’ve felt the switch through his tightly fitting underwear anyway, but no layers would be worse, besides, it wasn’t  _ just _ about the pain either, was it? His complete surrender, vulnerability, submission, that’s what she wanted, and that’s what he had to give to her. She is vengeful after all, no matter how morally superior she makes herself to be, he bitterly smirked, thinking to himself.

He glanced at her once more, sighed, and pushed his underwear to his knees. He quickly reassumed the position, not liking how warm his face was now getting.

“So much for your pacifism then?” The Master blurted out with a snarl, unable to subside the anxiety that was rising in his chest.

“Oh, I’m still a pacifist,” the Doctor spoke calmly as she neared him,“I’m not going to kill you, I’m not going to injure you. I’m just going to deliver a bit of a sharp shock to your system, nothing fatal, it’ll only do you Good.”

He didn’t like the tone of her voice. Sure she was angry, but there was no way that she wasn’t enjoying this on some level. Well, getting to humiliate him after he’d caused her so much trouble, why shouldn’t she enjoy that.

She walked around the table and grabbed his hand, before he could react she had handcuffed both of his hands to the railing in front of the desk. 

He couldn’t deny that this startled him a bit. Ok, she didn’t trust him not to run away, fair enough, but if he wasn’t nervous before, he sure was now. It was harder and harder to keep cool as now his pants were down, arms bound, body bent over a table, ass sticking out even further as being handcuffed forced him to lay down flat on the table. Helpless, no way of getting away or protecting himself.

The coat, the only piece of clothing that had still been covering him, was flipped up, giving her unobstructed access to his backside. The Doctor was in no particular hurry to begin, she picked up the switch again and gave it a few more practise swings through the air, watching him twitch at the sounds.

Finally, she patted the switch against his bare flesh. He gulped, clutching his hands into fists and screwing his eyes shut in a grimace, anticipating the first blow.

“Brace yourself… this is going to hurt,” he could practically hear the grin in her voice.

“Funny,” he hissed.

Then it left his skin again and was whipped down hard, leaving behind a horrible sting and a pink line that was soon going to become a welt. She did this again and again, the only sounds in the room being the swishing of the stick and snapping against his flesh, as well as sharp intakes of breath each time she did so. 

It was hurting, it was hurting a  _ lot _ ! She wasn’t giving him an easy time, not that he expected her to. He was trying the best he could to keep himself composed, he was a grown Time Lord, he shouldn’t cry over this and... he won’t! Even if it stung so much that he felt as if he could tear the handcuffs apart out of sheer will to stop this. His wrists were  _ bound  _ to be sore afterwards, but he knew well that  _ that _ was the least of his worries.

_ Damn her _ , she  _ has _ to be enjoying this, god, it made him so mad! He bit his lower lip, bucking his legs. He couldn’t cry out, he can’t give that satisfaction, but, this was terrible! His body was trembling, the pain just never stopped, he would do anything to stop it right now.

He groaned, unable to be unaffected by the agony that was quickly overwhelming him, 

“Mmmgrgh, fuck you!” he breathed out, rage and pain evident in his voice.

The Doctor snorted, unchanging the pace of the whipping. She could tell he was suffering, but sorry was the last thing she’d feel for him now. He knows he’s been behaving like a massive brat and practically begging for this to happen.

“I thought you wanted my attention? This  _ is _ what you did all this for? Well, there you have it, I’m finally indulging you, or, did you bite off more than you can chew?” the sneer was oozing from her voice as she took her frustration out on him through the beating. She put so much vigor behind the blows, that it was surprising that the stick didn’t snap from the force, but the Master’s composure certainly did.

He groaned louder than before, squirming against the table at each hit. He’d really been wrong when he said he had nothing to lose. He might’ve not felt it then, but his dignity, as well as his pride, was suffering a major, maybe much needed, hit. And what was reducing him to this pathetic state was a flimsy stick he’d even cut down from a tree  _ himself _ , hah, really! What dignity did he have to speak of anymore.

Then, just as it struck his undercurve, the switch broke, becoming too short to be practical. He didn’t know this happened as he was too busy clenching his teeth and trying to stop himself from screaming at the vicious burn it had ignited across the sensitive area.

“Oh,” the Doctor said and put the switch aside, on the table, next to the Master.

As it was placed near his field of view, he noticed it and couldn’t help shooting a hopeful glance up at her. She caught it and was well aware of what he was thinking, but smiled, shaking her head. There was no chance she’d let him go that easily.

“Oh well,” she said, going over to where she had left the other switch.

He craned his neck to see what she was doing and felt hearts sink, realizing that this experience was far from over. He stared at her in disbelief as she walked up to him again.

“Doctor, w-wait!”

“What?” she replied casually.

He tried to chuckle, in an attempt to mask how immensely desperate he was feeling.

“Come on, I mean,, you proved your point, isn’t that enough?”

“Hmmmm, no, I don’t think so.”

He was breathing harder, the tears starting to prickle his eyes again. He grimaced, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against his hands, a mutter resembling something like “Please” came from his lips.

“Was it ever enough for you, was killing those humans, destroying Gallifrey, doing absolutely everything you can to aggravate me ever enough? For how childish you behaved, this is more than appropriate, but I’m already going easier on you than I should. I’m sure it would take way more than a few broken switches to put a dent in your stubbornness, but it’s my duty to try.”

She tapped the stick against his bottom again, examining how striped and red it was at this point.

“Plus, I lied, we  _ do _ have all day, more than that, in fact.”

He only tensed up, keeping his mouth shut. He wouldn’t dare try speaking anyway, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep his voice from shaking and that then the tears would come as well.

Her arm lifted to swiftly bring down the other switch on top of the previous welts. As much as he wanted to stay silent, a strained squeak escaped him in reaction. 

“ _ You fucking brute _ .” 

“I love that, coming from you, “ The Doctor snorted, ”You can call me any names you like, but I think you’re more than deserving of this. You’ve been nothing but violent, since we reunited, so a physical punishment would be a rather fitting consequence I reckon. But I’m getting bored of this chatter, so I suggest you keep comments to yourself.”

He took the hint and refrained from speaking, although that didn’t mean that he was quiet. He didn’t take too well to it when the switch was worked across his still relatively untouched upper thighs as well. Biting his lip didn’t stop him from grunting, yelping and even sobbing as she finished off the thrashing. Much to his horror, he wasn’t able to hold back the crying, but at this point, he barely cared for it.

Despite trying to keep herself level headed and not let the emotions overtake her, she’d given in to her anger more than she’d planned. All the indignity over what he had done riled her up until she snapped, lashing him relentlessly, until the switch snapped as well. She found herself slightly hyperventilating, probably from all the emotions, and she had been putting a lot of energy in her movement. She let the broken switch fall to the ground, after getting herself out of it and calming down a bit, she took a moment to examine him. His flesh was all marked up with welts upon welts. That  _ must _ hurt, especially judging by his cries. Well, not that she really felt sorry for him, if he had pushed her far enough to make her do this, it served him right that she’d go all the way with it.

“Was that enough attention for you?” she stepped closer to him and gave his back a pat.

He couldn’t describe how painful that had been, his entire backside and backs of the thighs on Fire. The heat was so much worse than he had imagined it to be beforehand. He was trying not to think about how pathetic he must’ve looked, kicking and whimpering like a wounded animal. At that moment he wished for nothing more than to alleviate the pain, but knew it wouldn’t be possible, and witty remarks from her was the last thing he wanted to hear. He managed to hold his tongue and not swear at her and stayed silent with his head down, waiting for her to release him.

She reached over and undid the handcuffs, brave, apparently she wasn’t afraid of him attempting to strangle her once his arms were free.

“Put your clothes back on,” came a curt command.

He slowly pushed himself back up, shooting her a side glance and was quick to oblige, not particularly having enjoyed the forced partial nudity and couldn’t help winching when the fabric brushed against the irritated skin.

Right away she grabbed his arm and started unceremoniously dragging him down a hallway.

“Ah! Fucking easy!” he didn’t appreciate that, considering that it wasn’t exactly comfortable to walk.

She didn’t respond, and thankfully it hadn’t been a long journey. He was shoved into a room and the door promptly slammed closed behind him. It was a sturdy door with a window that had bars on it, it could be assumed that she didn’t want him to get to the other side of it.

Stumbling in, he tripped and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He quickly scrambled back up to look back at her. She was looking at him through the window of the door, he couldn’t read her expression.

He looked around the room and it was fairly small, there was a bed with covers and a pillow, a desk, a chair… well he won’t be using that in a bit. There was another small section, which seemed to be a bathroom.

So he was in a cell, ok, she’d decided to take him in hostage. His face twisted into a grin and he walked up to the door, grabbing onto the bars of the window.

“Wanted me all for yourself, huh?”

“You can’t be trusted to be outside without supervision.”

“Oh, can’t I? What makes you think that?”

She rolled her eyes,

“Well, I suggest you get comfortable in there, if you behave yourself I might be nicer to you.”

“Oh, I bet I’ll be really comfortable! And of course, I wouldn't want to make you upset, that would be terrible!”

“You’re quite mouthy for someone who just got spanked to tears, anyway, I’ll be back later, and Don’t try anything in there,” she said, then started walking away and he had to press his face to the side of the door to keep her in sight.

“I wouldn’t think of it!” he yelled after her.

Once she was out of sight he sighed and looked back at the cell that was his new home. He had tried to put on the front again, the defense mechanism of the daring cocky attitude, but really, he did not feel good At All. The aching in his rear was still really bothering him, that thrashing had been fucking brutal, he must be  _ covered _ in welts. Actually.. he did kind of wonder what it looked like. 

He glanced through the window again, to be certain that she really was gone. Deciding to go through with it, he undid his trousers and gingerly slid them down, twisting his body, trying to get a good look at himself. It would’ve been easier with a mirror, but nevertheless, he frowned, seeing that it looked as bad as it felt. 

He sighed, but suddenly realized, there was no way she’d really trust to leave him unsupervised, there had to be cameras in his cell. Immediately, he yanked his clothes back up, in the moment forgetting that it still very much hurt to have fabric brushing against freshly whipped skin. Grimacing, he put his face in his hands for a second, but quickly managed to shake the embarrassment off. What did it matter anymore, she’d already seen him cry, if she does see this, whatever, let her have that amusement.

As he couldn’t sit down, he simply stood in place, still taking it all in. He was absentmindedly feeling his arse through his clothes, gently rubbing at the painful flesh. Damn, she had been so thorough, he had to give her that. Now here he was, naughty little Master, licking his wounds after the Doctor had caught him and given him a spanking. It was all so weird, he almost wanted to laugh.

All he could do now was stay here and wait until the Doctor gets back. He looked at the bed and plopped himself down onto his stomach. He supposed he’d be spending many more days to come lying in this position, might as well get comfortable.


End file.
